dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cra/Chance
Introduction Making a Chance Cra can be a difficult thing to do and it's surely the hardest of all Cra builds. To be effective it requires fully scrolling characteristics and a lot of long, annoying fights (If soloing). It is not a build for beginners and even those who already have characters may be better off starting a an Intelligence Cra or Strength Cra, get all the scrolls, reach level 80 and then reset spells/characteristics. That said Chance Cras become very effective at level 80+, once they reach this level they can even challenge the other Cra builds. Characteristics Softcaps Raising * Agility: Can be useful to avoid being dodge locked. Scrolling it to 25 is a good idea. * Chance: Although this is a Chance Cra build, putting points into Chance isn't recommended as Cras have terrible soft caps for it. Scrolling it to 101 is a must, after that you may or may not put more points into it. * Intelligence: Not useful really, scroll if you can afford. * Strength: Some weapons need it to equip, not too needed though. * Vitality: Some would scroll this to 101 then put all points into it. * Wisdom: Scrolling to 101 is a must. After you may want to put some points into it. Spells There is only once Chance based spell, Slow Down Arrow. This doesn't mean though that Chance Cras don't have any other useful spells. Spell List Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Use a Young Adventurer Set or a Boon Set, depending on which you can afford. * Lv. 20: Use a Moskito Set with a Boar Set for Vitality and Chance. * Lv. 42: Use full Ice Kwak Set for okay Vitality and Chance. * lv. 60: Get a Gelano. * Lv. 130: Try and fit a Targ Belt into your set, which makes Slow Down Arrow not linear (As well as reducing the cost of Bat's Eye by 1). Weapons That's what I suggest to use on 1~60 levels: *''1~9: any weapon if you don't want to use spells; Daggers with Young Adventurer Set are really good. *10~19: get a Sponge Shovel for first damage attack; for some range get Half Loaf (level '''11'); if you haven't scrolled Chance, check Cerberus on level 16, maybe you will hit more with it. If you want a steal life weapon, get Damaged Farmer's Scythe on level 17. *''20~35: damage weapons, that you can use around those levels, are: Ergot Mina ('20'), Samuel J. Axe ('22'), Layte's Slicer ('24'), '110' Spear ('29'; you can get great Physical Reduction with that weapon, when using Moskito Set and Boar Set), Small Mechba Shovel ('30'). Getting Ykulf Bow on '''30' level is a really good idea. *''36~41: get Shodanwa Axe - trust me, if you scrolled '''Chance' and with good Chance bonuses, you will like it *''42~XX: use Ice Kwakblade with Ice Kwak Set - now your damage will be really good! Pets (P2P only) You will have less '''Chance' than other Chance based characters, so you should get +80 Chance pet. My suggestions for pets are: *Water Bwak - good feeding time (you have to feed them 1 time per day); also Ice Kwak Set need it *Wabbit - optional Chance pet, hard to max, but very good feeding time (one time per two days) *Gobtubby - easy to max on Gobball Dungeon, great HP bonus *Pink Dragoone or other +'Wisdom' pet - for faster leveling On level 60 get a Dragoturkey or Peki (for high life bonus). Notes - higher levels *On level 80 get 9 AP, you will be able to use Slow Down Arrow and Axel in same turn. On 100+ level, try getting 10 AP set for 2 Slow Down Arrows. *Slow Down Arrow Critical Hit is powerful, and pretty easy to get 1/2 (it's 1/40 and remember, that we have Critical Shooting), so we should try getting it. Pretty easy after 100 level. *Our main spell is AoE and linear, so sometimes we will need to dodge to use it well. Getting high Agility is recommended. *Get Targ Belt as soon as you can wear it. It will make your main spell not linear! Notes Making a Chance Cra is very costly and very hard. The majority of players would be better of putting their time and effort into other builds, however, if you're looking for a challenge and an uncommon build this might just be for you. Chance Cras can be effective at taking AP. Combinations with spells such as Slow Down Arrow and Frozen Arrow (Both of which have good range) can take large amounts of AP. At level 6, Slow Down Arrow costs only 4 AP, though it can only be cast twice a turn. Getting an 11 AP set is recommended, with a potential 3-8 AP taken a turn.